sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haecomus
I don't understand how to use this fucking thing, can someone fix this for me and tell me how you did it? Physical Description The Haecomus are the dominant species in the Malan Coalition. In appearance Haecomus closely resemble Humans, giving rise to the belief, supported by art depicting stylized and beautiful Haecomus figures in Sargothi architecture, that the Sargothi used human looks as a basis for their genetic experiments. Evidence in Sargothi archeaological digs, as well as sketchy fossil records, point to other engineered slave species, but only the Haecomus have survived into the modern era. Despite their outward appearance, Haecomus do differ significantly internally from other races. It is likely that even though their outward appearance resembles humanity, their internal structure used another race as a base, perhaps the legendary Fulanti. Haecomus have no vestigial organs, such as an appendix. The Haecomus are omnivorous and their digestive system is very efficient and can process a very wide variety of foods. They are also blessed with strong senses of sight and hearing Haecomus give birth in litters of between two and four siblings, although single births and even larger litters are not uncommon. Unique in Haecomus is an organ known as the lover’s pouch, despite the fact that it is not a pouch. Female Haecomus have complete control over their reproductive system; semen is collected in the lover’s pouch where it can be stored for up to a year, and either used for fertilization, or released during urination. This organ gives even more evidence to the theory of an unnatural origin. Mindset Haecomun culture takes a lot of its cues from Thune culture. The Haecomus have the same respect and high regard for scholars as the Thune do, and the Haecomus of the Old City district are culturally identical to the Thune of the region. That being said, there are many obvious differences between Haecomus and Thune and between Haecomus. While Thune tend to be contemplative, cautious, and calm, the Haecomus are often fiery, passionate creatures, especially Varicans and Dracmoorians. Haecomus are quick to anger, but also quick to forgive. Haecomus often have aggressive streaks, which they believe are holdovers from when they were bred for gladiatorial games by the Sargothi. This aggression comes out in martial arts, violent sports, wargames, mock-duels and gladiatorial games. Thanks to the female Haecomus' complete control over reproduction, and breadown or lack of sexual or gender based mores in most cultures, Haecomun society is a very physical and egalitarian one one. What humans would consider activity only lovers would do, Haecomus regard as behavior befitting two friends. Haecomus are very open about their bodies and sex. Sexism hasn’t been an issue for the last hundred years. In some cultures, men have historically been the ones who were victims. Body Language The Haecomus are theatrical and expressive, making extensive use of body language. This body language varies greatly depending on planet, region, and heritage and should be investigated before traveling. Population Distribution Malan Coalition, small numbers in Human and Stytrian space.